1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a TV phone communication system and an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, so-called TV phone systems have been widely used. In these systems, users at both ends of the line can communicate with each other while watching each other's face. However, the functions of such TV phone apparatus are limited in that users can watch only the face of the other party to the call. Thus, the functions of the TV phone apparatus are, in a sense, substantially the same as those of a conventional telephone. Specifically, when a third party has made a call to one of two users who are in communication, such a call can be recognized as in a conventional telephone. Further, in a so-called TV catch-phone system, the communication between the first and second users can be interrupted and held so as to allow the called user to communicate with a third party who has made a call to that user. However, the user that received such a call never can know who the third party is unless the called user makes a normal communication with the third party. In other words, the called user does not know whether he (or she) wishes to speak to the third party instead of the user he (or she) is speaking with when such a call is received. As a result, a TV phone apparatus has not been utilized effectively despite its possession of functions much superior to a conventional telephone.
As described above, in a conventional TV phone apparatus, when a third party has made a call to a user while that user is with another user, the called user can recognize the presence of such a call. However, the called user does not know who the third party is at the time the call is received.